In the United States, as many as 20,000 babies a year are born to opioid ("narcotic") addicted mothers. Like their mothers, these infants are opioid dependent. Following birth, the infant is removed from its opioid source, inducing a withdrawal syndrome in these infants. Withdrawal symptoms in newborns include vomiting, diarrhea, poor feeding, tachycardia, hypertension, diaphoresis, restlessness, insomnia, irritability, tremors, clonus, hyperphagia with poor growth and acidosis, reversible neurologic abnormalities, and even seizures. This complex of signs and symptoms is referred to as neonatal abstinence syndrome (NAS). Reinstitution of opioids followed by a slow tapering protocol is currently the standard of care, necessitating prolonged hospitalization from weeks to months. Clonidine is a non-narcotic central alpha2-adrenergic receptor agonist that blocks the effects of over-excitation of the sympathetic nervous system and is an approved treatment for opioid withdrawal in adults. We currently have a physician sponsored IND (#63,781) to study the effect of clonidine as adjunct therapy to opioids for the treatment of NAS. This proposal will test the hypothesis that combination therapy of clonidine and opioids is 1) safe and efficacious, 2) allows reduced amount of opioid drug use, and 3) results in shorter time of treatment and hospitalization. This will be accomplished in a randomized, placebo controlled double blind clinical trial comparing diluted tincture of opium (DTO) combined with a placebo (control) vs. DTO combined with clonidine. Additional sub-studies include determination of 1) pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of DTO and clonidine in the enrolled cohort and 2) further safety evaluation by evaluating developmental outcome on the Bayley Scale of Infant Development (BSID) at 6 and 12 months of age. Pharmacokinetics will be determined by measuring serum concentrations of clonidine and morphine and analyzing volume of distribution, elimination half-life and clearance. These results will have important clinical implications and may change the standards of care not only for management of infants with severe NAS, but also for the management of infants and children, after long-term iatrogenic opioid exposure for instance following prolonged analgesia for mechanical ventilation or multiple operations.